Learn Your Place Widow x Sombra FanFic 18
by Mrs Badgers
Summary: When Sombra begins to cause problems, Widow is there to teach her a lesson.


You Must Learn Your Place My Foolish Child

Written by: Maria Badger

The patter of rain could be heard over the Paris rooftops paired with the ever so gentle sound of heels clicking across the cobble stones below. A lonely traveler made her way towards an ordinary bricked building. Light raindrops ordained her black petticoat escaping the umbrellas protective covering. As she approached the large red door, she pulled off one laced glove to reveal a pale, almost purple colored hand with long, polished nails. Taking little time to unlock the door, she closed the umbrella and hung up her coat to dry. A gentle hum emanated from a couple doors down. As she passed, she peered in and saw her colleague's face pressed down on the keyboard. A half drank bottle of tequila sat next to her hand which still clutched the computer mouse. Thinking nothing of it, Widow continued to walk through the small home, and entered her own room. There, on her bed, she found a tan manila envelope with a single white rose that was purposefully placed on top. She sat down on the bed and inspected the contents of the envelope. A picture, a location and a time. Her next target. Widow dropped the contents onto the floor and turned her interest towards the rose, shining brightly under the neon lights of the street signs illuminating through the window. Her pale fingers gripped this delicate flower. Closing her eyes, she breathed in its sweet sent. Nostalgia of better times.

Widow was awoken by yelling outside her door. So, she got up, slipped on her slippers, silk robe and opened the door only to hear Sombra and Reaper arguing.

"Where the hell did you put it!" Sombra yelled in a hungover induced stupor.

"What are you talking about!" The grizzled voice of Reaper spat back.

"My translocator!"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I HAVE THAT THING!"

Widow clears her throat. They immediately stop and turn their heads as Widow enters the kitchen. Giving them no mind, she fills the coffee machine and lets it begin to brew. Grabbing a mug, she turns around to face them, leaning against the kitchenette.

"Please continue, its not like I can go back to sleep now." The annoyance in her voice was very apparent to the others.

"Amelie, Im sorry if we woke you up but Gabe swiped my trans-locator and is doing God only knows what with it!" Sombra points a finger inches from his face, which he forcefully swats away.

"What use do I have for some teleportation piece of junk?" Reaper hisses back.

Before either of them could say another word, Widow casually walks into Sombra's room and fishes the small metal contraption out from the bottom of her waste basket. Dropping it onto the kitchen table, Widow gives them both a shady look and yawns.

Sombra sprung up, grabbing the slightly soda stained, teleporter. "Oh! Thank you Amelie. I don't know what i would do without you!" Widow slightly smiles and proceeds to fill up her mug with the coveted energy brew.

"SOMBRA!" Reaper growled.

"Yes Gabe?"

"You owe me an apology don't you think?"

"Awww poor Gabe, i so so so sorry." She chuckles in the most sarcastic manner. Reaper growls and stomps off towards the basement.

Sipping on her coffee, Widow says to Sombra; "Remember, we have a mission tonight. Transport arrives at 8pm sharp, so try not to get too drunk. After all, it is an important contract. We cant let this target escape." Sombra sits barely paying attention, smudging off the stains on the translocator with her sleeve.

"Do you understand, Sombra?!" Her tone much harsher now.

"Si Si. I get it chicka. Ill see you then." She stands up and walks back into her bedroom. Not even a minute later, Widow hears the unmistakable pop of the tequila cork. She sighs but continues to sip her coffee in piece.

The gentle hum of the Talon Stealth Jet lifts Sombra and Widow into the night sky, darting towards the marked destination. Widow glances over and Sombra. Her disheveled appearance and glazed over eyes worry her. As long as Sombra does what she is instructed then Widow can do the rest. Over their intercoms, the pilot warns them that they are 5 minutes to the drop point. Sombra stands, clutching her trans-locator as widow prepares her grappling hook. The drop doors open and both agents fall to the designated points.

"Sombra" Widow whispers into her ear piece "Tell me when the Omnic guards are disengaged.

Drunkingly she replies "Si, no problem boss." Widow sighs and hops onto a ventilation pipe placed on the roof across from the target for a better vantage point. Widow sees the mafia boss, exiting his vehicle, surrounded by onmic body guards. Nervously they look around, clutching their machine guns. But Widow is submerged in shadows, safe from sight.

"Sombra, target is in my sight."

"3...2...1... Iniciando el hackeo."

The lights dim and the guard bots fall limp. Immediately, panic ensues. Widow presses her trigger but before the bullet can come out, Sombra's trans-locator sputters across the roof top and Sombra appears. Unbalanced from the shift, she falls over, bumping widow. Widow desperately takes the shot but misses as she is pushed over, onto the roof.

"MERDE!" She cusses loudly. Almost immediately she gets up and pistol whips Sombra with the butt of her rifle.

"You foolish, drunken girl! Look what you have done!" The sound of the guards rebooting followed by a stream of shots ricocheting around them could be heard.

"Amelie I'm s-"

"Shut up, we have to go. NOW!" Widow wraps Sombra and herself in the zip-line and they flee towards evac.

As soon as they entered the house, Sombra jokingly comments; "Too bad he got away huh? Oh well, don't worry. The boss isn't gonna care as much as you think!" She chuckles

"You think this is a joke? I told you to not drink before this mission. Didn't I?"

"Sure, but-"

"No buts. You ruined the mission and now my neck is on the line! Why is it that you never take your work seriously?" Widow breaths heavily, enraged at yet another failure on account of this stupid girl. "I don't care what other ideas are on your agenda but while you are under Talon's roof, you do as told. This is not a game!"

"I know its not a game, Amelie, I did what i was told but accidents always happen!" Sombra rolls her eyes and turns, walking in the direction of her room.

"What will it take to straighten you up? What do I have to do to break the importance of our cause into that immature, augmented brain of yours?" But her words went unheard. Ignoring Widow, Sombra ducks into her room muttering something in Spanish under her breath. Widow closes her eyes and lets the anger pass. What little emotions she has left should not be invested into this girl.

About an hour passes by and Widow stands from her desk. She makes her way over to Sombra's room where Sombra sits in a chair, feet propped up on her bed. She holds a glass in her left hand and is singing along to some Spanish music. Widow leans on the door frame and knocks on the wall. Sombra takes another sip and invites her in.

"Que pasa, mi amiga?" She cheerfully asks.

"I want to talk." Widow closes the door and takes a seat on the bed next to where Sombra's feet are resting. "I am not angry with you cheri, just-"

"Let me guess" Sombra cuts her off " your just disappointed?" Widow sighs and places a cold hand onto Sombras right leg. Sombra pays no mind and continues to hum to the tune.

"No, I am worried about your drinking. Why do you do it so much?"

Sombra scoffs. "What do you want me to say? Hi, my name is Sombra and I'm an alcoholic! I mean, what else should i do when I apparently cant get anything right? Widow glares. "Ok, how about this" she continues "I'm only here because Talon is a perfect means of finally exposing the Iris and Lumerico's until I can hack into that information, I pass my time drinking. It helps me think, you know?" Sombra goes for another sip but before she can, Widow takes away the glass and puts it on the night stand.

With a stern voice she says "All I hear are excuses and lack of self discipline. I know how much potential you have, Sombra. You are one of the smartest women I know. At this, Sombra looks up and scoffs. She waves her hand, dismissing Widow's compliment and turns the chair to face away from her. Widow proceeds to get up and places her hands on the arms of the office chair, face inches away from hers. "Unlike Gabriel, Moira or myself, you can still control where your life will go."

"Blah, blah, blah. Ok Amelie. You should totally become a social worker with these 'words of wisdom'." Just so you know, I'm not the same pathetic orphan on the streets anymore." Sombra is visibly annoyed at what Widow thinks of her. However, she plays it off as usual.

Widow stands up, giving Sombra space. "I know that. To be truthful, cheri, I could care less what happens to you. But as my partner, I want to make sure you don't get yourself into something you can't talk your way out of. You're a valuable asset to Talon."

Slightly hurt by this, Sombra responds; "An asset? But a partner to you? Make up your mind before you make a speech about my potential. Lying is a bad habit you know. And to think i thought of you as my amiga." Widow says nothing, just crosses her arms and continues to stare at Sombra.

"What?" Sombra barks, breaking the awkward silence.

Widow breaths in deeply, bends over and places her cold hand on Sombras cheek, pulling her face near hers. "I think you need to be disciplined, made to listen."

Shocked at this statement, Sombra replies "Oh is that so, then i dare you."

Intrigued, Widow places her lips teasing close to Sombra's and whispers "Don't think I can't discipline you in other ways than just physical pain my dear."

Window backs away with a wicked grin. She grabs the glass from the nightstand and walks towards the door, downing the remaining liqour, dropping it to the floor with a clatter.

Sombra is curiously aroused, wondering what the next night will bring. "Oh this will be interesting indead, no?"

The next day:

Sombra, wih a slight liqour induced buzz, sits in position at the mainframe computer of an overwatch base. She quietly giggles how no one had noticed her breach. Typing away, Reapers voice comes through her ear piece.

"How much longer Sombra? Jack and the monkey are coming."

"1.43 minutes remaining. Data downloading and virus initializing as we speak. Try not to make a scene, but do not let them in Gabe."

"Sombra, stop calling me Gabe."

"Yah ok. Whatever, Gabe." Reaper growls and logs off. Sombra begins to hear gun shots outside, Reapers shotgun blasts ripping through Winston's defenses. Soldier 76 shouts some muffled command. Winston rawrs and attacks.

"Just 5 seconds more" Sombra whispers to herself. Suddenly the doors to the control room burst open. Sombra quickly grabs the USB drive and trans-locates before Winston can grab her. "Adios!"

Reaper and Sombra meet inside evac.

"You got the data?" Repear growls while clutching the bleeding in his side.

"Si senior! and to think I expected a challenge, heh."

Sitting in her room Sombra swigs from a bottle of tequila. She tosses the USB in air, catching it like a ball. She revels in the thought of how skilled she really is.

"Great work today, Sombra." Widows voice cuts through her concentration.

"Oh SURE come on in without knocking. Ill make sure to put a sock on handle next time." Sombra turns to look at Widow with a teasing grin. "Whats up?"

"I need that USB for the boss so if you would be so kind as to hand it over." Widow reaches out her palm.

"No, I think ill hang on to it for a little while longer. The boss cant just enjoy all the juicy secrets himself." She smirks and chucks the device into a drawer.

Annoyed at this, Widow gently growls, close to becoming angry. "Sombra, that wasnt an option. The drive. NOW!"

Working Widow up excites her. "And if I dont?" She laughs.

"Then I will rip it from your broken hands." Widow replies.

"Ooh la la, that sounds like a threat!" Sombra stands up inches away from Widows face. "Do something, I dare you mi amiga."

In a flash, Widow takes Sombra to the ground, twisting both arms back and straddling her body, face down.

"Get off me" Her voice was muffled against the floor.

"No, mon ceri. C'est temps de te punir (its time to punish you)." Sombra's eyes grow wide, dreading what pain is about to follow. In a desperate attempt to get free, she clenches her fists and pulls her arms forward hard, managing to break Widow's grasp and spin around. But, annoyingly Widow still straddles her waist. With one hand, Widow pins Sombra's wrists above her head, pressing them against the cold cement floor. Sombra struggles but cant move. Widow patiently moves her face close to Sombra's.

"No need to fear little girl, ill make this punishment quick and painless. Gently, her lips make contact with Sombra's, embracing in a soft kiss. However, becoming more aggressive when Widow slips her cold tongue into Sombra's warm mouth. Sombra gasps. But before she can kiss back, Widow breaks the kiss and sharply nips Sombra's bottom lip. Sombra could feel the warm blood drip down her lip.

"I- I dont understand" Sombra whispers. Widow just giggles and pays no mind. Smiling mischievously, she lowers her robe to expose her black lace lingerie and laps up the stream of blood pooling on Sombra's bottom lip. With her free hand, Widow lifts Sombra's shirt, revealing a braless pair of tan, quivering breasts. She leans in and sucks on her left then right nipple, leaving small bite marks on each. Sombra begins to protest and begs her to stop. Little to Widow's knowledge, Sombra was still a virgin.

Widow pays no mind to her victim's discomfort and proceeds to slide her finger nails down Sombra's abs and over into her panties.

"Purple lace. What a wonderful choice." She whispers. Sombra squirms and begs her to stop. Ignoring her pleads, Widow inserts two fingers into her moist pussy, thrusting them in and out while curling them in just the right way to hit her most tender spots. Sombra breaths in sharply, slightly moaning at this new experience. Widow lets go of Sombra's arms and places her hand on Sombra's left thigh. At this point Sombra does not protest, taking in the pleasure. Widow lowers her lips onto Sombra's clit. Gently sucking, tongue snaking around. She continues to thrust her fingers in her pussy, feeling how warmer and wetter Sombra gets.

At this point Sombra is moaning loudly, no longer begging for widow to stop or fighting against the pleasure she was experiencing. That excited Widow. But before Sombra could wrap her head around these strange, erotic feelings, she climaxes.

"Ohhhh Mierda!" She cries out. Panting heavily, she looks up at Widow licking her fingers as she rises to leave the room.

Widow opens the drawer for the USB and walks to the door frame. She stops and turns her face back saying "I hope you have learned your lesson, foolish girl." Her eyes, before so empty, now glowing with pleasure. "Dont think I won't punish you again."

With that, Sombra was left in in the dark, music still quietly blaring through the stereo. Her chest burning and pussy throbbing. Was that really punishment, though?

'What was that. So wrong but yet...' She hesitates then out loud she gasps "I want more."


End file.
